Different Versions of the Truth
by OnAScaleOf12Gay
Summary: iPod music challenge. Please, a review on which your favorite blurb would be great. Thanks!


**1. Broken – Lifehouse**

"I can't believe that this happened!" Jane screamed! "If only I was there with her." Now crying into Korsack's arms hoping that her friend would be okay, and not permanently gone. It seemed like only yesterday Maura was laughing with her at The Dirty Robber, making jokes about how nobody would want them with their occupations.

Now Jane was at the scene of a car accident, the one that could just so happen to take Maura's life away from her. She was supposed to be with Maura tonight, not at the prescient booking a guy.

She had to figure out what happened, but first she had to go check on Maura and make sue she would be okay. Wait, of course she would be okay, she had to be okay.

"_If only she knew how much I loved and cared for her! I might never get the chance now._" Jane thought to herself and went to the hospital.

**2. My Life Would Suck Without You – Kelly Clarkson**

"Don't leave."

"You know I have to!"

"Do you _have_ to? Really?"

"I have a bunch of paperwork, not to mention an autopsy that I couldn't do last night."

At that comment, Jane Rizzoli giggled. "Alright, see you later than?"

"We'll see," was all that Maura Isles said before she left.

I can't believe I just let her go, she couldn't stand the fact that they couldn't always be at each others side... And now that it was happening again, she felt lonely. Maybe that call from Frost should have made her feel less lonely, but when she went to the scene and didn't see the usual M.E. Maura, she felt completely lost.

**3. Teenage Dream – Katy Perry**

Walking into the morgue, Jane should have felt happy to get to talk to somebody that wasn't on her case about her finding Mr. Right, but what she saw made her go completely numb. Maura looked like she was going to some high school dance or something... She was wearing a mini skirt, and a tight shirt. High school memories caught her train of thought.

"Can I help you with something Jane?" Broke that walk through memory lane... "Yeah, I was wondering if we could talk..." "Is something wrong Jane?" "Yeah, no, I don't know anymore..." "You know you can talk to me about anything Jane..." "That's just it. You are always there for me..." "Is that supposed to mean something?" "I think I love you Maura!"

**4. All the Right Moves – One Republic**

Is she trying to hint at something?" thought Maura as Jane was trying to get her attention by saying something that she knew was incorrect. "I told you, it is not blood until the crime lab says it is!" "Well, maybe if you were paying attention to me, maybe we could get somewhere!" Was that her way of telling me she liked me and wanted me to pay attention to her? I already do!

Jane had been planning this for weeks, Maura's birthday was coming up, and she had to make all the right moves to finally learn if Maura felt the same as how she felt about her! "Hey, Maura. Hope you don't have anything planned for your birthday. We are taking a road trip!" "Just us 2?" Maybe it would work...

**5. Riding Solo – Jason Derulo**

_I can't believe it. Turned down by the one I thought would feel the same way. I mean we spend all day together anyways. Why can't Jane just admit that she cares for me just like I care for her? I know she feels it too, her facial movements, they way she acts, the fact that she is overprotective of me. The signs are all there, or so I thought,,, Now she won't even talk to me because I let it out that I love her. Apparently she is good at lying unlike me. If only I could have hid them for a little while longer._

Now that she had spent an hour crying on her couch with Bass at her side she dozed off. About an hour later she was startled awake by a knock at her door. "Maura, you are my everything. I love you too!" Was all that it took, and then they leaned in for a kiss.

**6. More to Life – Stacie Orrico**

Love at first sight? No, it was more like love at first scene. It was hard on Rizzoli knowing that Hoyt was back out on the streets after breaking out of prison. But, now that she was at Dr. Isles house in her spare bedroom, she knew that she was missing something huge in her life... And it was always coming home to a room...

Maura came in the room breaking her thought bubble... "I am sorry, I was expecting him to come earlier..." And at that second the look on Jane's face told it all, that they _BOTH_ were missing each other in their lives. For way too long, and they kissed and fell asleep, together.

**7. Slipping Through My Fingers – Meryl Streep (Original: ABBA)**

It was little Jessica's first day at school. They couldn't believe it, their daughter was already starting school. It felt like only last week Maura was pregnant with the couples child. Now it is 5 years later and they were holding back tears dropping off Jessica at school. "Jane, I can't handle the fact that we our watching our little girl walk into school." "Neither can I sweetie. It kills me to know that she is growing up too fast!" "At least she has your attitude Jane." "That may get her in trouble someday." "But for now, can we pretend to look okay for her? This is too big for any of us, our little girl is in school now." They agreed and waved good-bye to their daughter.

**8. My Side of the Story – Hodges**

I never knew that there really were two sides of a story. Like the time your mom and I first met. We both have different opinions on what happened, but I know I was right. It was when Hoyt was out there again, don't ask about Hoyt, that is not something we need to discuss now. I was the M.E. Called onto the scene, and it took everybody except for Uncle Korsack to realize that he was back, from behind bars. With his apprentice. I was investigating the poor man and I looked up and saw your mother for the first time. Her nose was fractured and she asked me to fix it. I popped it back into place, and then it clicked. I was in love with her." "Maura, you are not telling Jessica your side of it again, are you?" And it was left at that.

**9. In My Head – Jason Derulo**

"Why can't you just forget about something Maura?" "It keeps bothering Jane... Why I can't just find _him_, you know the one." "What do you mean? I thought you had Brock!" "Jane, you know that isn't true. It ended a month ago!" "Are you sure it isn't the guy and not you?" What Jane really wanted to say it, _"I am in love with you, and I want to be the one for you!"_ But that had to be in her head because what if Maura didn't feel the same about her. But she just couldn't stop day dreaming, and dreaming about Maura and her being together. The question has always been in her head, _"Why can't I just say I love you Maura?"_.

**10. Vanilla Twilight – Owl City**

I love watching the sunset. It is lovely. If only I had someone to share it with tonight, thought Maura. 8 months pregnant, she was starting to miss her wife more and more each second. Jane was away on a case, and seeing as how Maura was pregnant, she couldn't be the accompanying M.E. That always went with her. Missing Jane, she was watching the sky wishing that Jane was right nest to her holding her hand and laughing with her about the stupid things people did while Jane was on call. She really missed that, and who knew how long Jane would be gone on this case. At that thought, the baby gave a really hard kick, and Maura started to cry at the thought of her wife gone for now. She missed her more than anything.


End file.
